Because you love me Sequel Love me, please
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: OS/"Mi-mianhae Kyunnie.. Gwenchaanyo?"/"Ya Cho Siwon! Siapa yg mengajarimu seperti itu huh?"/"Ya! Kaliyan berdua! Jangan berbuat mesum disini"/"Haaah... sepertinya aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti itu"/"Apakah ahjussi merindukan seseorang?"/"Naneun Lee Sungmin imnida"/"Wajahmu menunjukan semuanya"/"Bisakah kau bilang pada Siwon ahjussi bahwa ahjussi... "/ Crack Pair SuJu


**Pair :**

**KyuSung, HaeHyuk, Choi Siwon, Lee Sugmin. / Super Junior. / SHINee**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe) Angst (gagal)**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, M-Preg, AU.  
**

**Typo dimana-mana, Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!  
**

* * *

_._

_._

_Thank you for your love._

_Terima kasih karena kau bersedia mencintaiku dan selalu bersamaku._

_._

_._

"Eungh.." lenguhan kecil itu terdengar ketika sang mentari berhasil menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela. Mengusik tidur seorang _namja _manis bersurai hitam. Ia menggeliat kecil, akan tetapi gerakannya tertahan karena ada sepasang lengan yg memeluk pinggangnya erat. Mata sipitnya mengerjap imut, menyesuaikan cahaya yg masuk ke retinanya. Sebuah senyum manis terbentuk dibibir _cherry-_nya saat menemukan _namja _lain yg tengah terlelap.

Rambut ikal kecoklatan milik _namja _itu terlihat berkilau dibawah bias sinar mentari pagi, wajah sepucat porselen dihiasi dengan hidung mancung dan bibir penuh, akan menjadi lebih sempurna lagi jika _caramel _indah itu terbuka.

Tampan.

Ya, 'suami'-nya memang selalu tampan bukan?

Cho Kyuhyun. Ia selalu nampak sempurna dimata Kim JongWoon, oh atau kita sekarang bisa memanggilnya Cho JongWoon? Sepertinya itu lebih baik.

"Aku memang tampan Sungie, tapi kau tak harus memandangiku terus seperti itu _baby"._

Yesung si _namja _manis itu tersentak, merasakan wajahnya memanas dalam waktu yg cepat.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan 'istri'-nya dengan wajah _bulshing _yg begitu manis. "Ck. Jangan menunjukan wajah seperti itu didepanku _baby, _atau aku akan langsung 'memakan'-mu eoh?", Kyuhyun menyeringai, tangannya semakin memeluk erat pinggang Yesung, membuat tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.

Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat, Yesung merasakan napas hangat itu menggelitik wajahnya. Membuatnya merasakan sensai 'aneh' yg terkesan menyenangkan. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan bibir lembut itu menyapu bibirnya, menekannya lalu melumatnya pelan. Manis. Rasanya selalu sama, tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

Perlahan Yesung mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun, menekan lembut tengkuk Kyuhyun agar ia memperdalam ciuman mereka. "...eumphh...Kyu...". Seakan ada aliran listrik yg menyengat tubuhnya, ketika lidah terlatih Kyuhyun berhasil memasuki goa hangatnya, membelai lembut setiap inci mulut Yesung, membuatnya semakin terlena dengan permainan Kyuhyun sampai...

"_Mom!"_

_._

_._

Brukk.

.

.

Apa yg terjadi? Baiklah mari kita lihat.

Seorang _namja _kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun berdiri tepat didepan pintu yg terbuka. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil memelototkan kedua mata sipinya lucu. Warna _caramel _cerah terlihat jelas. Rambut ikal hitamnya masih berantakan, sepertinya ia baru saja bangun tidur. Bibir semerah _cherry_-nya mengerucut, membuatnya semakin imut.

Dan suara apa tadi? Seperti sesuatu yg jatuh? Dan oh, benar saja. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari ranjang akibat dorongan dari Yesung, ia meringis kesakitan sambil mencoba berdiri, "Aiss,.. _appo"._

"_Mi-mianhae _Kyunnie.. _Gwenchaanyo?"_

"_Ne, gwenchana baby.."_

"_Mom..."_

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap malaikat kecilnya yg kini berdiri tepat disamping ranjangnya. "_Ne chagy, waeyo?" _Yesung tersenyum, lalu tangannya terulur meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam pangkuannya.

"Tadi apa yg sedang _Mom_ lakukan dengan _Dad?"_

"Eh?", tiba-tiba saja wajah Yesung kembali memerah, dengan cepat ia menunduk. Kyuhyun yg melihatnya terkekeh pelan, ternyata ia sudah berhasil berdiri dari acara jatuhnya. Sekarang ia duduk disamping Yesung sambil mengelus pelan rambut malaikatnya.

"Tadi _Mom _sedang memberikan _Dad _ucapan selamat pagi Wonnie. Apa kau juga mau?"

Wonnie mengangguk imut, dengan segera ia kembali menatap Yesung. "_Mom,.. _Wonnie juga mau.."

"Eh,.. a-apa? Baiklah", Yesung tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Wonnie. "Selamat pagi Cho Siwon."

"Selamat pagi _Mom!"_

"Jadi _Dad _tidak mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi eoh?"

"Selamat pagi _Dad.."_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau tidak mencium _Daddy?"_

Dengan cepat Siwon menggeleng, "_Aniyo. _Hanya _Mom _yg boleh mencium Wonnie". Wonnie menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun, lalu dengan cepat ia turun dari pangkuan Yesung dan berlalari pergi.

"Ya Cho Siwon! Siapa yg mengajarimu seperti itu huh?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Siwon.

"_Dad _sendiri yg mengajariku!"

"_Mwo?"_

Yesung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak dan 'suami'-nya. Selalu seperti itu setiap pagi. Hah... sepertinya Siwon memang mewarisi sisi _evil _kyuhyun eoh?.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kaliyan berdua, berhenti bermain dan cepat makan", ucap Yesung ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon bermain psp dimeja makan. Sepertinya mereka sedang bertanding? Benarkah?

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, yg ada hanya gumaman kecil seperti "Aiss.." "Apa-apan ini?" "Oh ayolah.." "tinggal sedikit lagi.." dan lain sebagainya. Membuat Yesung semakin kesal karena tidak dipedulikan. Dengan cepat ia menyambar kedua psp itu.

"_Mom!" / "Baby!"_

Teriakan anak dan ayah itu terdengar, dengan wajah memelas mereka memandang Yesung.

"Makan atau akan _Mom _buang psp ini!", ucap Yesung dambil memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya.

"_Hah... arraseo", _Ucap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Bagus. Sekarang cepat habiskan makanan kaliyan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi keluarga 'aneh' itu akan datang",

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan. Keluarga aneh? Bukankah keluarga mereka juga 'aneh'?

.

.

"_Annyeong haseyo..", _ucap kedua _namja _kecil itu bersamaan. Mereka berlarian memasuki _apartement _Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Lee Taemin, Lee Minho! Jangan berlarian seperti itu!", teriak seorang _namja _berambut _blonde, _sedangkan _namja _tampan disampingnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"_Ne Mom! _Wonnie, dimana kau?_"_

"Ck, dasar"

"Jangan menggerutu seperti itu Hyukkie..."

Hyukkie menoleh memandang 'suami'-nya, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Dan jangan memasang tampang seperti itu".

Cup.

"Hae!"

Donghae tertawa, merasa begitu senang karena berhasil membuat 'istri'-nya merona. Hyukkie menundukan kepalanya, membuat Donghae gemas. Dengan cepat Donghae mengangkat kepala Hyukkie lalu melumat bibir Hyukkie ganas.

"Ya! Kaliyan berdua! Jangan berbuat mesum disini".

Donghae dan Hyukkie melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, kembali wajah Hyukkie semakin memerah sedangkan Donghae lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar penganggu _hyung", _ucap Donghae. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Ia mendesah pelan lalu menarik Hyukkie masuk ke dapur.

"Bantu_ hyung _membuat bekal untuk piknik _ne?"_

"Dengan senang hati Yesung _hyung"._

"Dan kau Lee Donghae, lebih baik kau membantu Kyuhyun menyiapkan perlengkapan piknik kita".

Donghae hanya mengedikan bahunya lalu berlalu menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

Musim semi di bulan maret. Kau tahu? Rasanya tahun ini begitu indah. Terasa menyenangkan dan ceria. Bunga-bunga sakura telah bermekaran seperti lolipop manis yg berdiri angkuh dihamparan sinar mentari.

Pohon _maple _begitu hijau sejauh mata memandang, menciptakan dimensi tersendiri ketika orang-orang menatapnya.

"_Hyung.. _kau duduk disini saja", ucap _namja _kecil berambut jamur dengan senyum manisnya. Sedangkan_ namja _yg dipanggil _'hyung' _hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Aniyo! _Siwon _hyung _akan duduk disebelahku!", ucap _namja _kecil lain yg kini merajuk sambil menarik tangan Siwon.

"Tidak bisa Minho-ah"

"Bisa Taemin-ah"

"Tidak"

"Bisa"

"Lee Minho"

"Lee Taemin"

"Ya! Kaliyan berdua bisakah berhenti bertengkar? Ck. Menyebalkan", Siwon berteriak kesal. Lalu detik berikutnya ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

"_Hyung! _Tunggu kami!", dan kedua anak kembar _non identik _itu berlari menyusul Siwon.

"Haaah... sepertinya aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti itu", ucap Yesung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan Kyuhyun yg kini terkekeh pelan. Hyukkie yg berada disamping kanannya tertawa geli, sedangkan Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya aneh.

"Kau menyindirku _hyung?", _tanya Donghae.

Yesung menolah, menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum, "Sepertinya begitu".

Donghae memutar kedua matanya, membaringkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan kepalanya di paha Hyukkie dan dengan senang hati Hyukkie mengelus pelan surai tembaga Donghae.

"Seakan kembali ke masa lalu. Bukankah begitu _hyung?"_

"Kau benar Hae.. Seperti dulu ketika dia masih ada", ada kesedihan yg tersirat dinada suara Yesung. Sebuah kehilangan nyata yg juga dirasakan Donghae. Yesung mendongak menatap _caramel _Kyuhyun yg ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Seolah terjebak kedalam mata itu, menyeretnya masuk kedalam kenyamanan dan keamanan yg hanya dirasakannya ketika Kyuhyun berada disampingnya.

"Bolehkah aku merindukannya Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup sekilas bibir Yesung. "Tentu Sungie_baby. _Tentu saja kau boleh merindukannya. Kau berhak merasakan itu".

"_Gomawo _Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum simpul, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yesung merasakan hangat napas mereka yg saling beradu. Perlahan Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _cherry _Yesung. Bergerak lembut, saling melumat dengan penuh cinta.

'_Memang ini adalah musim semi yg begitu indah. Sangat indah. Tapi sayang kau tidak berada disini Wonnie. Aku merindukannmu, sangat merindukanmu.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Ck, menyebalkan. Bisakah mereka tidak memperebutkanku? Apakah aku semanis itu eoh?", gerutu Siwon sambil memainkan kerikil dibawahnya. Sepertinya sifat 'percaya diri' Kyuhyun juga diwariskan pada Siwon eoh? Kenapa hanya wajahnya saja yg mirip Yesung? Seharusnya sifatnya juga. Ck.

"Siwon _hyung!"_

"Aiss.. mereka datang lagi!", dengan cepat Siwon melangkahkan kakinya oh bukan melangkah tapi lebih tepatnya berlari tanpa tau ke arah mana ia melarikan kakinya.

Siwon melewati begitu banyak orang-orang yg berlalu lalang menikmati mekarnya bunga sakura, seolah berbaur dengan manisnya musim semi dengan _euforia _yg selalu bisa membuat siapa saja tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Tetapi sepertinya tidak semua orang merasakan itu.

Tap.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, alisnya berkerut imut. Perlahan ia melangkah ke arah sebuah bangku di sudut taman, dibawah sebuah pohon _maple. _Bangku berwarna putih yg telah berkarat disana-sini itu sedang diduduki oleh seorang _namja? _Tapi menurut Siwon _namja _itu terlalu manis, walaupun _Mommy_-nya tetap yg paling manis. Rambut hitam lurus, dengan poni sedikit panjang yg berjatuhan menutupi dahinya. Bibir kecil berbentuk 'M' yg semerah _cherry _dan _foxy eyes _yg terlihat bersahabat, namun sepertinya saat ini mata itu menyimpan begitu banyak kesedihan yg Siwon sendiri belum bisa mengartikannya.

"_Ahjussi _menangis?", dengan polosnya Siwon berkata sambil mengusap pipi _namja _manis itu pelan. Si _namja _manis tersentak, dalam gerakan cepat ia menghapus setetes air mata yg berhasil lolos dari _foxy eyes_ miliknya.

"_Ne? Aniyo. Ahjussi _tidak menangis._", _ucapnya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Perlahan Siwon duduk di sisa bangku yg masih kosong, mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya seraya memandang _namja _manis disampingnya.

"Kata _Mom _jika kita ingin menangis lebih baik menangis, jangan mencoba menahannya atau itu akan terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan".

Kembali _namja _manis itu tersenyum, mengelus pelan surai hitam Siwon.

"Benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk bersemangat seraya memamerkan deretan gigi susu yg terlihat rapi miliknya.

"Apakah _ahjussi _merindukan seseorang?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu adik kecil?"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya acuh, seolah itu adalah hal yg sering ia lihat, "_Mom _sering menangis jika merindukan seseorang, dan kata _Mom _orang itu adalah orang yg begitu berarti untuk _Mom"._

"Sepertinya _ahjussi _mengalami hal yg sama."

_Caramel _Siwon membulat lucu, dengan senyum yg begitu manis ia berkata, "Beruntung sekali orang itu."

Si_ namja _manis memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap bingung ke arah Siwon, "_Waeyo?"_

"Karena _namja _semanis _ahjussi _yg merindukannya".

"Hahaha... _jinjja?"_

"_Ne! _Walaupun _Mom _lebih manis lagi".

"Tentu saja. _Mom_-mu pasti _yeoja _yg sangat manis"

Dengan cepat Siwon menggeleng, mengerjap imut sambil terus menatap ke arah si _namja _manis, "_Mom _seorang _namja"._

"Apa?"

"_Mom _Wonnie seorang _namja, _kata _Dad _dia adalah salah satu _namja _spesial yg diciptakan Tuhan untuk melahirkan Wonnie".

Si _namja _manis tersentak kaget, jadi semua hal yg pernah didengarnya benar? Bahwa hubungan sesama _namja _pun bisa menghasilkan seorang anak?

"Benarkah? Berarti kau juga sangat beruntung, karena memiliki _Mom _sehebat itu".

"Tentu saja".

"Siapa namamu adik kecil?"

"Siwon. Cho Siwon".

Kembali _namja _manis itu tersentak kaget, tapi kali ini diikuti dengan detak jantungnya yg semakin menggila. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu tapi mengapa ia selalu seperti ini jika mendengar nama itu?

_Foxy eyes_-nya membulat lucu, menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun detik berikutnya ia segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, "Nama yg indah"

"Jelas nama yg indah, karena _Mom _sendiri yg memberikan nama itu pada Wonnie. Kata _Mom _agar kelak kalau sudah besar nanti Wonnie bisa menjadi _namja _yg baik, penuh cinta dan berani mengambil keputusan apapun resikonya. Seperti Siwon _ahjussi"._

Lagi-lagi _f_oxy _eyes _itu membulat tak percaya, sebuah kilatan penasaran tercetak jelas diwajah manis itu, mendominasi diantara kesedihan yg mulai merambat keseluruh sel tubuhnya, "Siwon _ahjussi?"_

"_Ne! _Kata _Mom _dia adalah orang yg sangat berharga dihidup _Mom _selain Wonnie dan _Dad"._

"Siapa nama..."

"Cho Siwon!"

"_Mom!"_

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlari kearah seorang _namja _yg kini tengah menatap khawatir kearahnya, merentangkan kedua tangannya siap memeluk Siwon erat.

"_Mom _mencarimu kemana-mana _chagy"_

"_Mianhae Mom, _tadi aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar"

Tap. Tap.

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan seseorang berdiri dibelakang Siwon, retinanya menangkap bayangan seorang _namja _manis yg kini tersenyum kerahnya, senyum yg entah kenapa bisa membuatnya merasakan kesedihan yg sama.

"Kim JongWoon?"

"_Ne. Nuguya?"_

"_Naneun _Lee Sungmin _imnida"._

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi, kau yg bernama Lee Sungmin?"

"Ya, seperti itulah".

Kedua _namja _manis itu tengah duduk di salah satu bangku didekat tempat Yesung piknik tadi. Merasakan segarnya angin musim semi menggelitik kulit mereka. Yesung terus memandang malaikat kecilnya yg kini sedang bermain petak umpet dengan si kembar Lee, Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Hyukkie hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil sesekali tertawa. Pemandangan sederhana yg entah mengapa selalu bisa membuatnya merasa senang.

"Siwon-mu, dia manis."

Yesung menoleh, menatap Sungmin yg kini juga balik menatapnya seraya tersenyum, "Manis sepertimu Yesung-ssi".

"_Gomawo."_

"Cho Siwon, nama yg bagus". Yesung juga tersenyum, namun ada kepedihan yg sama disana. Kepedihan yg juga terlihat jelas dinada suara Sungmin, hanya saja ada sesuatu yg berbeda didalamnya. Makna yg berbeda, dan Yesung menyadari itu.

"Tentu saja"

Keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Menggantung indah ditengah kepedihan yg mulai terasa. Rasa rindu yg selalu tersimpan rapi dihati kini perlahan mulai muncul ke permukaan, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yg membuat mereka tak bisa lagi membendung kesedihan.

Yesung menatap Sungmin yg kini tengah memandang sesuatu dilangit, seolah mencari sesuatu yg entah apa. Senyum samar terbentuk dibibir _cherry _itu. Yesung menyadarinya.

Lee Sungmin mencintai Choi Siwon.

Semua tercetak jelas diwajah manis itu. _Foxy eyes _yg menggambarkan jelas bagaimana seorang Lee Sungmin begitu merindukan Choi Siwon, bibir 'M' yg selalu tersenyum palsu untuk menutupi kesedihannya kehilangan Choi Siwon. Suara ceria yg terlalu dibuat untuk menghilangkan keparauan didalamnya. Yesung menyadari itu, sungguh.

Dan tanpa ia sadari setes _liquid _bening jatuh dari manik kelamnya. Rasanya kepedihan yg dirasakan Sungmin bisa mengalir memenuhi hatinya. Kesedihan yg begitu mendalam.

"_Mianhae _Sungmin-ssi, _jeongmal mianhae_", lirih Yesung.

Sungmin menoleh, ia terkejut ketika mengetahui Yesung menangis, "Kenapa kau minta maaf Yesung-ssi?"

"Maafkan aku karena membuat Siwon pergi. _Mianhae.."_

Sungmin tersenyum, senyuman yg mampu membuat siapa saja yg berhati _sensitive _akan menangis karenanya. "Bukan salahmu Yesung-ssi, itu semua adalah keputusannya. Lagipula aku tidak berhak menerima permintaan maafmu kau tau".

"Kau berhak menerimanya Sungmin-ssi, karena kau mencintainya lebih dari apapun".

Sungmin tersentak, _foxy eyes_-nya membulat. "Bagaimana kau..."

"Wajahmu menunjukan semuanya."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini air mata ikut mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, "_Jinjja? _Kau dengan mudah membaca wajahku eoh? Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti? Dia tidak pernah bisa membacanya"

Semuanya runtuh. Tembok tinggi yg dibangun Sungmin untuk menutupi setiap kesedihan dan luka yg ada dihatinya kini hancur. Pertahanan yg selama ini ia buat perlahan hilang entah kemana. Rasa sesak yg selalu ia rasakan kini memenuhi setiap tarikan napasnya.

Sungmin mencintainya sungguh. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi bukankah semua sudah terlambat?

"Maafkan aku...", lirih Yesung, ia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya semuanya tidak seperti ini.

Keduanya kini menangis. Menangis untuk alasan yg berbeda tetapi untuk orang yg sama. Orang yg mampu membuat mereka merasa kehilangan.

"_Mom? Ahjussi? _Kenapa kaliyan menangis?"

Suara itu membuat Yesung dan Sungmin tersentak, menemukan Siwon yg kini menatap sedih ke arah mereka, "_Chagy..."_

"Apa karena kaliyan menrindukan seseorang?"

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum, mengelus pelan surai hitam Siwon, "Ya, kami sedang merindukan seseorang Siwon".

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya seolah berpikir keras, ia menatap bergantian Yesung dan Sungmin, "Apa orang yg _Mom _dan _ahjussi _rindukan adalah orang yg sama?"

Pertanyaan polos namun berhasil membuat kedua _namja _manis itu terkejut, mereka saling berpandangan bingung, "_Chagy.. _kenapa.."

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Siwon kembali berbicara, "Apakah orang itu Siwon _ahjussi _yg sering diceritakan _Mom _pada Wonnie?"

"_Ne chagy.. _tapi.."

"Ternyata dia sangat tampan _Mom."_

"_Mwo?" _Yesung semakin bingung, selama ini Yesung belum pernah memperlihatkan foto Siwon kepada malaikat kecilnya, namun kenapa ia berkata seolah pernah melihatnya.

"Sekarang dia sedang tersenyum kearah kita, lesung pipi yg indah", ucap Siwon lagi. Dan ini berhasil membuat Yesung dan Sungmin sedikit merasa khawatir.

"Maksudmu apa Siwon", ucap Sungmin.

Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil terus memandang kearah selatan mereka.

"Siwon _ahjussi _juga merindukan _Mom _dan _ahjussi. _Sangat merindukan kaliyan"

"Benarkah?", Sungmin berlutut disebelah Siwon, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Siwon.

"_Ne!", _Siwon mengangguk bersemangat. "Siwon _ahjussi _bilang bahwa dia sangat menyesal karena telah membuat _ahjussi _menangis, sungguh selama ini dia tidak tau kalau _ahjussi _terluka".

Yesung terus menatap Siwon yg kini berceloteh tentang apa yg dikatakan Siwon. Benarkah malaikat kecilnya merasakan kehadiran Siwon-nya?

"Siwon _ahjussi _juga bilang bahwa dia sangat berterima kasih kepada _ahjussi _karena dengan adanya _ahjussi _disampingnya Siwon _ahjussi _merasa lebih baik"

Air mata Sungmin semakin mengalir deras, apakah ia percaya dengan yg diucapkan Siwon kecil? Entahlah. Logikanya menentang keras semua itu, tapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Hatinya yakin bahwa Choi Siwon memang melihat mereka.

"Bisakah kau bilang pada Siwon _ahjussi _bahwa _ahjussi_... _ahjussi.."_

Yesung ikut berlutut, mengusap lembut pipi _chubby _Siwon, "Bilang pada Siwon _ahjussi _bahwa Sungmin _ahjussi _sangat mencintainya. Sampai saat ini".

Siwon mengangguk kecil, lalu menoleh dan berbicara seolah memang ada orang yg berada didepannya, "_Ahjussi _sudah mendengarnya bukan? Kata _Mom _Sungmin _ahjussi _sangat mencintaimu sampai saat ini."

Yesung dan Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Siwon, tapi sungguh, Mereka tidak melihat siapapun disana. Hanya udara kosong sejauh mata memandang.

"Benarkah?", ucap Siwon lagi. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menoleh menatap Yesung dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Siwon _ahjussi _bilang bahwa dia sangat mencintai kaliyan berdua. Karena kaliyan dia merasa bahwa semua yg dia lakukan selama ini menjadi lebih berharga".

Sungmin menangis lebih keras, kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya untuk meredam isakan pilu yg berhasil lolos, sedangkan Yesung menangis sambil memeluk Siwon erat mencoba mencari ketenangan disana.

Kedua _namja _manis itu menangis, menumpahkan segala rasa yg telah memenuhi hati mereka. Rasanya begitu sesak, tapi entah mengapa Sungmin merasakan rasa lain yg menyusup masuk. Merasakan kelegaan yg belum pernah ia rasakan. "_Gomawo...", _lirihnya.

'_Jeongmal mianhae Sungmin hyung,.. kenapa aku baru menyadari semua persaanmu sekarang? Ketika semuanya sudah terlambat? Tapi sungguh, aku tidak menyesal. Karena aku melakukan ini untuk Yesung hyung.. semoga kau tidak marah padaku Sungmin hyung. Dan semoga dikehidupan mendatang aku bisa membalas semua perasaanmu padaku. Joahae..'_

_._

_._

_._

Yesung berdiri dibalkon kamarnya sambil memandang langit malam yg begitu indah. Peri-peri kecil bertebaran menghiasi kelamnya langit bersama sang bulan yg bersinar terang.

Angin berhembus perlahan membawa udara dingin yg mampu menggigit kulitnya, ia menggigil pelan merasakan hawa dingin yg mampu menembus jaket yg ia kenakan.

"Disini dingin _baby, _bagaimana jika kau sakit eoh?", sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Menyalurkan kehangatan yg sangat disukainya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit Kyu,.. bukankah ada kau yg memelukku?", ucap Yesung sambil menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kalau begitu aku akan terus memelukmu".

"Kyunnie?"

"hemm?"

"Aku... aku merindukannya."

"Aku tau".

"Kau tidak marah?"

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Yesung, memaksa manik kelam itu bertemu dengan _caramel-_nya, memeluk pinggang Yesung semakin erat.

"Kenapa aku harus marah _baby? _Aku tak pantas melakukan itu jika mengingat sebesar apa pengorbanannya untukmu"

"Benarkah?", ucap Yesung dengan menunjukan wajah polos yg mampu membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

"Tentu saja"

"_Saranghae _Cho Kyuhyun..."

"_Nado saranghae _Cho JongWoon", balas Kyuhyun sebelum membawa Yesung kedalam ciuman yg penuh cinta.

.

.

"_Mom! Dad!"_

Dengan cepat Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, wajahnya memerah dengan napas yg masih terengah.

"_Waeyo _Cho Siwon?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aiss.. kenapa _Mom_ dan _Dad _selalu berciuman eoh? Wonnie masih kecil tau", ucap Siwon lucu, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Yesung semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Karena _Mom _dan _Dad _saling mencintai", kata Kyuhyun yg kini menggendong Siwon, mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada malaikat kecilnya.

"Wonnie juga mencintai kaliyan, jadi bolehkah Wonnie mencium kaliyan?"

"Tentu saja _chagy..." _Yesung dan Kyuhyun mencium Siwon bergantian, lalu memeluknya erat.

"_Gomawo _Wonnie,... _Jeongmal gomawo.. _Karena kau, aku bisa merasakan kebahagian ini..."

.

.

.

_Terima kasih untuk semua yg telah kau berikan padaku..._

**.**_  
_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**END  
**

* * *

**Big Thanks For :  
**

**Jisaid_cloud3024_ciwonie_Maya KMS_Keyra Kyuunie_laila. _dew'yellow_magie april_ .7  
**

* * *

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

**__**_Jeongmal gomawo _buat yang udah _review _'Love me, please'. *bow*

Ini adalah akhir dari kisah mereka. :)

Semoga suka.

_Review?_

_.  
_

_Khmasahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


End file.
